Detention
by GuardianSaint
Summary: It fun starts at Mission Creek High then goes to Davenport household. Will the fun ever end? Contains slash, incest, underage.


**Author's Note: First thing before I began. This story was co-written with a good friend of mine, LabRatsWhore. We don't own nothing, but LabRatsWhore owns Alyssa. Now without further ado here's the first chapter of Detention. **

The clock hand lands on the six causing her to groan and closed her light green-blue eyes as the bell rung for the end of the day. She grabbed her bag and hurried to her homeroom before the second bell ring.

"Seriously? I got detention again...?" Alyssa mutters, walking into Douglas' classroom.

Douglas looked up from the book he's reading to the student that walked in his classroom. "You should of thought of that before you were passing notes in my class, Ms. Anderson."

Alyssa blushes as she takes a seat at the front desk. "H-Hi Mr. Davenport."

Douglas Davenport went back into reading before putting the book down and leaned forward. He knows something was going on, clearly as the nervousness Alyssa was displaying. "I will give you a chance to go...if you tell me what was in that note."

Alyssa bites her lips she could feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. "Well uh, it isn't that appropriate." Her jeans were sitting low on her waist, showing off her lacey thong.

Douglas smirks, noticing the girl getting really nervous. "Very."

Alyssa just nods since she couldn't find the words.

Douglas stands and walks over to Alyssa' s desk and pulls out a crumbled piece of paper. "Good thing I fished this out of the trashcan."

"Oh..." Alyssa says knowing she was done for.

Douglas sits on the desk and opens the letter slowly while maintaining eye contact with Alyssa. She blushes deeply, he is about to find out her dirtiest secret.

_'Mr. Davenport is so fine, he makes my thongs wet.'_

Douglas smirks at the flustered look on Alyssa's face. "So...I make you wet, huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Alyssa stutters already feeling her thong starting to dampen.

Douglas licked his lips as he reached down and rubbed her inner thigh. "Show me."

Alyssa unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, sliding them her legs. Her panties were soaked.

Douglas growled at the sight before grabbing Alyssa's waist and lifting her up on the desk before crashing his lips on her's. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He had to have her, she's getting him hard long enough. Now it's time to act, Alyssa gasps before moaning as she kisses back. Douglas moves his hand up and fondles with Alyssa' s breast through her bar and shirt as he moved his head down and started sucking and kissing on her neck. Alyssa moans softly as Douglas moves his hand down and sticks a finger inside Alyssa's pussy as he attached his lips on her. Moaning at the wetness around his finger. Alyssa gasps, moaning through the kiss. Douglas smirks into the kiss before slipping another finger in as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Alyssa whimpers, parting her lips slightly.

Douglas took the opportunity and thrusted his pink tounge into her mouth while moving his hand under her shirt to unclaps her bar. Alyssa moans louder, using one of her hands to help Douglas with her bar. He let the bar fall before lifting her shirt and latched his mouth around the perked nipple as he started to thrust his fingers in and out. Alyssa moans again as she spread her legs wider. Douglas pulls down the thong with one hand as he started to thrust faster with his other hand.

"Mr. Davenport..." Alyssa says, grasping as she gets close.

Douglas growls, the sound of his name leaving those soft lips sends sensations down to his budging dick. "What is it that you want, Alyssa?"

"More..." Alyssa whimpers in pleasure, starting to shake as she gets even closer.

"More what?" Douglas snarls in her ear as he applies pressure on her clit and increase his speed of his fingers.

"That..." Alyssa moans loudly in pleasure, starting to squirt.

Douglas bend down and thrust his tongue into Alyssa's wet pussy, enjoying the juices that ran down his throat.

"Oh my God...Mr. Davenport..." Alyssa groaned, continuing to squirt.

Douglas lapped up the juices as he moved his right hand up Alyssa's body before shoving his index finger in her mouth. Alyssa licks his finger, before sucking on it.

Douglas groaned before standing and unzipping his black jeans, his large member sprung free. "Suck."

Alyssa gets on her knees, grabbing the base of his dick as she took him in her mouth. Douglas throws his head back and lets out a long moan. She jerks him off as she sucks, licking the underside of his dick and cupping his balls with her other hand.

Douglas clenched his eyes shut as he mutters a few curses as he thrust his hips. "Fuck Alyssa!"

Alyssa kept doing she was doing, starting to go even faster as she bobbed her head up and down.

Douglas groaned loudly, "Shit!" before grabbing Alyssa's head and began to face fuck her.

Alyssa held her gag reflex back, letting him do so.

"Fuck!" Douglas growls as he picked up the pace, his balls slapping against her chin.

Alyssa swallows the load he gives when he cums. Douglas pulls the girl up and crashes his lips on her's as he grinds his semi-hard dick against her dripping pussy. She kisses back, moaning as she moves her hips with his. Douglas growls against her ear as his dick rubs in between her folds. She presses her body against him before he flips her over where she was bending over the desk before rubbing his dick up and down her pussy. Alyssa groans again, her breasts spilling out as she leans over his desk.

Douglas thrust his dick in her pussy but stops when it was just the head. "Is this your first time?"

"Yeah." Alyssa says breathlessly.

Douglas inhales and exhales as he slowly enters and breaks the hymen. To groan breathlessly at the tightness around his dick. She bites her lips and whines softly.

"Shh. Shh..." Douglas mutters as he continues to push in until he was balls deep.

Alyssa moans softly as she laid her head against the cool desk.

Douglas stopped moving to catch his breath. "Alyssa, tell me when to move. When you're ready."

"Now." she says, in a whimper.

Douglas grabbed her hips and began thrusting slowly before picking up his pace, causing Alyssa to moan loudly.

"Oh, oh, oh. Shit." Douglas groans as Alyssa's walls clunched around him.

"Oh fuck, fuck me!" Alyssa groaned as Douglas hit her g-spot and she rubbed her clit.

Douglas closed his eyes as he shoots his second load deep into her womb. "Fuck!"

"Oh shit. Mr. Davenport!" Alyssa yells as she squirts again.

"Oh, fuck Alyssa." Douglas moans as he pumps some more cum into the teen's dripping pussy.

Alyssa whimpers in pleasure, still squirting.

Douglas shivered as he emptied himself with a groan and a wet pop he pulled out before stepping back as he shoved his wet dick into his pants. "I assume you'll think twice about getting detention next time, Ms. Anderson."

Alyssa smirks with mischief in her eyes. "Maybe, maybe not."

Douglas nods before opening his desk draw and pulled out a pad and wrote on it before ripping it off and handing it to Alyssa with a smirk of his own. "I'll see you here 3:30 sharp."

Alyssa nods, putting her clothes back on before taking the paper and grabbing her bag. Douglas watched the girl leaves before pulling out his phone and dialed a number and waited until a familiar voice answered.

"Hey, I know you're busy but I have something planned for tomorrow at 3:30 in my classroom."


End file.
